Switching Places
by DarkestNiyte
Summary: A totally random and funny Inuyasha story with switched personalities, and note to all readers : THIS STORY ISN'T SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE!
1. Total chaos at camp

Switching Places

This story is totally random. The characters are from Inuyasha, and one day, they will have switched places.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaa!" shouts Kagome, "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't have all of my ramen! SIT BOY!"

"Owwwwwwwwww…….."

"Hey Kagome, I'm going on a walk with Kirara, try to keep Miroku here, okay?" asked Sango.

"Sure, I know you will want some peace and quiet and need to give you hand a rest….."

SLAP!

"Never mind." Kagome finished.

"There is no peace with HIM around…" grumbled Sango.

"Owww… you do know that hurt, right? They all hurt. Look at this huge collecting of photos of hand slaps from you that I have!" Miroku pulls out a roll of photos, meaning to pull out the ones of his face. Instead, he pulled out a roll of Sango and Kagome' pictures! Very naughty pics, of them sleeping, ECT…..but that is his personality… 

"PERVERT!" Sango and Kagome screamed.

SLAP! SLAP!

"uhhhh Heres the first double…" Miroku pulls out Kagome's camera.

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

"not a chance…"

"INUYASHA! GET HIM!"

"Whadda you want now…."

"JUST GET MIROKU!"

"Bye, I'm finally going on my walk, ok?" Sango asked as she walked off.


	2. Sango gets away

Switching Places Chapter 2

Note to readers: The nicknames for Sessomaru and not mine. I found them in some stories, and my friends make some up. These will be the ones I use: Sesshy, Lord Fluffykins, uhhh…I forgot the others.  Enjoy chapter 2!Oh yeah, and this story is like a "camera" story. At least for the first few chapters! Sorry, I know that has nothing to do with the main part of the story, but I will eventually get to the Switching Places part!

"Nice day for a walk, I sure hope Kagome manages to keep Miroku restrained…" Sango thinks out loud, remembering what had happened, with the camera and all… She continues walking with Kirara, looking at the trees and enjoying the peace and quiet. "Yes, finally some peace and quiet…HEY LOOK AT THAT TREE, KIRARA!" They both see the wonderful looking tree with wonderful looking fruits. Little did Sango know that they were personality-changing fruits, that taste disgusting to women, but men think they are wonderful, especially "monks" and demons. Especially monks related to Miroku. Don't ask. Just read on, okay? Sango asked Kirara, "So, where should we go next? This won't be nearly enough to make a good meal, and I know how hungry 'lil Inu gets when he can't eat ramen. And Lord Fluffykins might be coming too, I can sense his presence in the wind, for it is icy cold."

Meanwhile…back at the camp…

"Restrain him, Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome.

"WHEN DID I BECOME YOUR SERVANT!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Just grab Miroku! Then I'll get my camera, and I'll make you a can of instant ramen!"

"Mmmm…. ramen…" muttered Inu. "Alright, I'll do it!"

Inuyasha lunged at Miroku, pinning him down. Miroku struggled, but Inu kept him pinned down. Kagome ran over, to where the camera had dropped. "Yay! Now I can take pictures of all of you so that I won't forget you when I go back home!" shouted Kagome. "Say cheese!" Kagome snapped a picture of Inu and Miroku in the middle of their battle. The flash of the camera temporarily blinded them.

Suddenly, Sango walks into the camp, carrying the pretty fruit. "What is going on!" she shouts, "How did they get into a fistfight!"

"'Lil Inu was trying to restrain Miroku for some Ramen. " answered Kagome.

"Hey, why don't we add these fruits to the ramen to make some dinner? I couldn't find anything else to eat."

"Okay"

They started to stir up ramen, mashing the berries as they went. Kagome snapped a picture of Sango as she stirred the mixture. Inu and Miroku started waking up, and came right over for something to eat.

To all my readers, please review! Yes I am ending this chapter now. Don't worry, I update often, and the next part is very different! so, enjoy chapter 3, coming soon!


	3. The food that causes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Sorry for not updating for a while!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome stirred the ramen in a pot of boiling water on a fire. Meanwhile, Sango cut up the strange and interesting fruit and slowly stirred it into the pot. Miroku and Inuyasha had finally awakened from the camera flash and walked over to the campfire. Sango stared at Miroku with a challenging glare that just about shouted, "You better not come near me!"

Finally, Kagome broke the silence by saying, "Well, the ramen is done. Inuyasha, can you hand me the bowls?"

Inuyasha handed over the bowls, three of them were normal-medium sized, but there was one giant one, which Kagome assumed was for Inuyasha. She began spooning out the strange-looking ramen into the bowls, and handed the large one to Inuyasha.

"What is this?" asked Inuyasha, "It tastes different, yet is very good."

"I agree," added Miroku, "Though it looks strange, it is difficult to dislike anything made by you ladies."

Kagome restrained Sango's hand that was about to fly out and hit Miroku. "That was a compliment," Kagome whispered into Sango's ear.

"We added berries that I found in the forest. They were purple, round, and looked like oversized blueberries with green tops and bottoms," Sango said, relaxing a bit.

/wait. Haven't I heard of those/ thought Inuyasha,. /Feh. Must be my imagination./

Both Inuyasha and Miroku finished their ramen in seconds, while Kagome and Sango were just staring at theirs.

"Sango, don't you think that this tastes a little weird?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. It tastes like rotting coconuts," replied Sango.

"I have other food, from my world, in my backpack that we can eat. Let me go and get it…" said Kagome.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around. "What is it?"

"Well, if you you're not going to finish your ramen, can I have it?"

"Go ahead. You two can finish the whole pot, for all I care."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kagome's Pov

/That stuff I made sure was gross. I can't believe I made something that gross./ I thought.

/Maybe I'll just leave. They are most likely pretending to like it, so that they don't hurt our feelings. Wait. I'm being stupid. Since when does Inuyasha care about a girls feelings? And what about Miroku? He cares about how girls feel, not their feelings./

I headed to my backpack, and dug out some apples, pretzels, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Soon after, I returned to our camp.

"Hey Sango, I'm back. I have the food, and hope you like it!" I shouted.

"Sure, anything is better than this stuff."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Again, I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. I should update later this week. Please R&R, and it would be great if anyone gives ideas in a review, I am at a loss for ideas after chapter 5. I do have them planned, I just have to type them. XD


	4. The Switch

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha

Sorry for not updating!

--------------------------------------

-Later that night-

(Author pov)

They were all asleep. Well, almost all of them. Kilala was wandering around, trying to sleep. She knew something strange was happening, but she didn't know what.

-1 hour later-

It was midnight. A strange echoing noise was heard, and it woke all of the Inuyasha gang. Inuyasha got up first, and grabbed Miroku's staff.

"What was that noise?" he shouted, with a strangely Miroku-ish voice.

"No clue" Miroku replied. "Maybe it was a demon, I'll go check it out. Kagome, it may have a shikon shard! Let's go!" Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's sword.

Kagome and Sango just stared at each other.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered to Sango."

"No clue," Sango replied, "But they seem to be acting differently. Lets both go with them Kags."

"You coming or what?" Miroku snapped.

"Yeah! Just wait!" Kagome shouted.

They all went into the woods, and Kagome decided to change direction-towards Sesshomaru's castle! Strangely, they all followed her.

"Why are we headed towards my brother's castle?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, you don't have a brother."

"I'm not Miroku-he's Miroku!" Miroku shouted, pointing at Inuyasha.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, look at each other," Sango commanded, anger marks popping up all over her head.

"WHAT?!" Miroku and Inuyasha shouted, sweat dropping.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, quit trying to fool us. You have the wrong month. April fools day was LAST month," Kagome said, walking faster towards Sesshomaru's castle.

"But, we don't know what happened!" Inuyasha said, "Why am I in Inuyasha's body!"

"No clue. But Rin and Sesshomaru could help us…" Kagome hopefully stated, then silently added "I hope…"

-------------------------

A/N sorry these chapters are short! I don't know what else to say much :) As you noticed, it was the body of Inuyasha/body of Miroku speaking, not actually their brain. Hopefully Sess can help them!

…This fic will end soon-it's a short one :) Maybe I'll come up with a better one soon :)


End file.
